Sino dos Ventos
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Todos temos nosso anjo guardião. Uma presença reconfortante, um guardião para os percalços do mundo que nos espera lá fora. Como eu queria que ele fosse embora.


_Todos temos nosso anjo guardião. Uma presença reconfortante, um guardião para os percalços do mundo que nos espera lá fora. _

_Como eu queria que ele fosse embora. _

**Sino dos Ventos**

Quatro anos. Pensando em tudo que havíamos feito, em tudo que havíamos atingido, realmente parecia um tempo curto demais.

Não que eu não fosse grato pelo tempo que havíamos barganhado para nós mesmos, para o mundo e Athena. Mas a sensação de que todo o sangue derramado e de que todas as batalhas haviam sido... em vão... era forte demais.

No começo, eu não pensava assim. Estávamos inebriados demais com nossa vitória, e chocados demais pela morte de Seiya.

Foi na semana seguinte que tudo começou. Um pesadelo, nada demais. Embora não fosse um bom presságio, também não significava o fim do mundo, não é? Não é?

Lembro de ter afastado o cabelo dos olhos e de ter sentido com certa estranheza o pequeno calafrio pelo contado do suor com as pontas de meus dedos. O quarto estava completamente escuro, lembro-me perfeitamente de não ter sequer visto minha mão.

Agora eu tenho certa dúvida se realmente havia sido minha mão a afastar meus cabelos de meu rosto. Mas estava cansado demais para dar atenção a um detalhe tão ínfimo.

Adormeci logo depois, ouvindo o tilintar provocado pelo movimento do sino dos ventos.

Na manhã seguinte, fui acordado por uma das servas do santuário que bateu com muito receio na porta. "Shun-sama" era um tratamento com o qual eu não estava nem um pouco acostumado. Tentei sorrir para ela e dizer que não precisava fazer tanta cerimônia e foi com certa estranheza que notei uma sombra de medo correr pela sua face.

Antes que pudesse perguntar o porquê, ela já havia ido embora.

Levantei-me, lavei o rosto e comecei mais um dia normal como qualquer outro.

A noite seguinte foi pouco melhor. Durante o sono, senti como se estivesse caindo, uma queda vertiginosa e infinitamente longa. Novamente acordei e senti uma leve pressão no meu ombro direito, como se alguém estivesse tentando acalmar minha respiração acelerada.

Teria sido uma boa sensação, exceto pelo fato de que eu sabia que deveria estar sozinho naquele quarto. Não tive coragem para olhar para trás.

O sino dos ventos cantava, loucamente.

Na manhã seguinte, já estava pé muito antes que a serva tivesse a chance de me chamar. O terror da noite anterior parecia desbotar com as possibilidades de mais um dia.

Apenas parecia, pois as sombras lançadas pelo sol em declínio não poderiam ser um arauto mais preciso do que estava por vir. Resolvi me preparar.

Dizem que o três é um número místico e mágico. Três foram os deuses que dividiram o mundo, três são as "personas" do deus de Hyoga, três são as esferas do universo, natural, humano e divino.

O natural gritava para que não dormisse novamente naquele quarto.

O humano supunha ser capaz de superar mais uma noite.

O divino... Não, não falarei do divino.

Imprudente, eu entrei naquele quarto. Afastei os móveis das paredes, inspecionei cada canto e fresta. Lacrei a janela com certo esmero. Contente com o resultado de minhas diligências, arrastei a cama até o centro do quarto.

E dormi.

E então eu vi um brilho dourado se chocando contra meu peito, senti uma dor que se alastrou pelo meu corpo como se fosse fogo líquido e quase entre em desespero ao iniciar a queda longínqua. Um abismo imenso se abria a minha frente, ladeado por fogo e sombra, tão imenso e horrível que mal existem palavras para descrever seus limites.

Um poço inexorável e adamantino de morte e queda, de sofrimento e dissipar. Uma queda que ultrapassava os alicerces do mundo e ia se perder no ponto mais profundo do ventre da noite.

Novamente o pânico, a respiração pesada e a sensação de frio, como se houvesse sido exposto repentinamente aos ventos gélidos de Asgard.

E, deuses, o ruído de passos. Passos metálicos, firmes e pronunciados, de alguém, alguma coisa, maior do que eu e com uma cadência incorruptível. Havia uma certa sensação de nobreza naqueles passos, mas talvez tudo não passasse de ilusão devido ao medo.

Minha respiração acelerou ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Duas mãos gélidas e imensamente poderosas tocaram meus dois ombros.

Na penumbra de meu quarto, eu não havia percebido, mas o ser havia se deslocado para a minha frente. Havia me encontrado mais uma vez.

- Há quanto tempo... Shun.

Dois olhos sem humor brilharam a minha frente, o tom esverdeado, azulado, cinza e púrpura infinitamente mais terrível e complexo do que o abismo visto em meus sonhos.

O tilintar do sino dos ventos repentinamente pareceu com o tilintar das correntes de Andrômeda.

_De certa maneira, até é bom que Saint Seiya não me pertença. Se esse tipo de história fosse cânon, acho que nossa juventude não teria crescido tão bem._

_(???)_

_E sim, o final foi inspirado/copiado/plagiado de Final Fantasy Advent Children. E espero ter escrito o nome certo. _

_Agradecimentos especiais a Petit por ter inflado o meu ego até escrever alguma coisa XD_


End file.
